Untitled For Now!
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: This is a collab! Darcy is from a small town in Colorado where everyone knows everyone, however this seemingly perfect sixteen year old is hiding a dark secret - can Kendall and the guys get her to seek help, or sill her state of living continue to spiral downward? KendallxOC )
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey there fiction-readers! This is a collab with .X33 and the first chapter is all her! Review please!**

**I've been working on this for awhile, so bear with me - I think it flows pretty well, but I can't be 100% positive, because that's for all of you to decide :) So this is a KendallxOC story, and I really have nothing much to say other than I hope you enjoy it, because it'll be a multi-chapter fic! **

Hi, I'm Darcy – Darcy Elaine Malone. My name doesn't really fit, because Darcy is just so… short of a name. I always feel like I'm secretly Darcille or Darwin or some shit like that, but according to my birth certificate, I'm Darcy Elaine Malone, born on June 18th, 1996 to Kayla and Brandon Malone, 6lbs, 2oz and 15 inches. Of course I've grown a lot in the past 16 years, now being merely 5"5 and about 110lbs, with chest-length, deep red auburn colored hair. Born and raised in good old Foxfield, Colorado; population 702, as of 2011. So, needless to say, I've grown up with the same 20 kids my age my whole life – give or take some whose parents got divorced and they moved away, or just plain moved away. Not many people like staying in Foxfield – it's not known for much of anything, just the lowly town 10 miles from Denver where everyone knows everyone, basically every known resident owns 10 acres at the least, where gas is nearly $2, and cable isn't the most popular thing around. Oh, and then there's my brother, Austin! Nothing like that pretty-boy Austin Mahone – please don't get them confused. Austin's 2 years older than me, and is going to Colorado State, studying early childhood education, in the fall. He's been my best friend for as long as I can remember, even when he was 12 and I was only 10 and always wanted to hang out with him and his older friends because they were ridiculously cool, and he let me with open arms.

Then there was Victoria. Victoria Camille Malone; my baby sister/spawn of the devil. She's hiding horns behind those platinum blonde curls of hers, and flaming eyes behind her bright green ones and a twisted, sadistic smile behind her puffy pink lips and light dusting of freckles across her face. I'm no stranger to the favorite's game; I'm normally always the favorite – in my group of friends, with my teachers, in sports, to the school, ect. But, at home? It's a different story. Every waking moment revolved around Victoria – She insists on everyone calling her Vicki, but I and Austin alike refuse. Victoria's "cuteness" of an 8 year old has everyone fooled into loving her, henceforth, why I'm sitting here now, on a plane going to California. Because of Victoria, begging mommy and daddy that she wanted to start singing and being on magazines like Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato. My reaction? Punch me in the goddamn esophagus. But I'm only 16, I have no choice but to do what my parents say, go where they go, and live where they live, and that's more torture than you would even _begin _to imagine.

I sighed audibly, pulling my knees up to my chest as yet another song on my iphone changed – this time to Bon Jovi's Dead or Alive, Austin's favorite song. A smile spread across my face remembering how Austin always told me the classic 80's were the best, and most music now sucks ass. Of course I disagreed with him to some aspects, not all music sucks – just the pop and rap aspects of it. I thought more about all the crazy times Austin and I had in the past 16 years, and my smile began to falter as I thought about saying goodbye to him just a few hours earlier. He had taken me to Denver to hang out and get lunch before I left, because we both knew that he wasn't going to come visit unless I was dying, and there was no way I could ever get mom or dad to sign off on my getting my license, and there was no way that I could drive across states to see him, no matter how badly I wanted to, so we were both stuck. I knew very well that it was going to be one of the last times I saw him for a long time, so we took as many pictures possible, and just tried our hardest not to dwell like it was our last day together.

"_Austin…" _

The last conversation brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it, but I let the memory flood my mind as I rested my head against a pillow I had brought with me.

_As we left a movie and began to walk towards where his car was parked, knowing that mom and dad would be here soon to get me, if they remembered, that was, I grabbed Austin's hand and clung to his side like a scared toddler, not wanting to let go, ever._

"_Darce…" Austin murmured, letting go of my hand and throwing his arm around my shoulder and kissing the top of my head, knowing just how upset I felt, and almost mimicking my feelings himself._

"_I don't wanna go." I said for about the millionth time since mom and dad told us we were moving to L.A._

"_I know. And you know I would do anything I could to keep you with me, here, in Colorado. You're a bit too pale and used to snow for California." He shot me a grin as we approached his car, before he sat down on the curb next to his car and I gingerly sat on his lap, burying my head in his neck, trying so unbelievably hard not to cry. _

"_I'm gonna miss you so much Aussy."_

"_Aussy?" I could feel him grinning even without seeing his face, "You haven't called me that since you were 6 Darce." _

"_It felt fitting for this situation, Aus has just been overused lately, and by lately I mean for the last 10 years." I looked up at him and smiled and he shot me back a grin before leaning his forehead against mine._

_I closed my eyes and took a minute to remember this moment; enjoying the silence before he spoke up again. "I love you, you know that, right?" I nodded my head before mumbling an almost inaudible 'yes' and smiling again. "And I love you more." I pulled my forehead away from Austin's and winked. _

"_No way baby sis, I love you most."_

"_Highly improbably, big bro, I love you to infinity and beyond, plus some."_

_This half-assed argument on who loved who more continued on for another minute or two before Austin stopped, inhaled sharply and shut his eyes. "They're here."_

"_No!" I wanted to cry as I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck again, only this time, he stood up with me still in his arms and waited for my feet to find solid ground before returning the embrace just as tightly, gripping my waist, to which I actually did cry out in pain and pull away from him, trying not to double over in pain. _

"_Darce! What… what's wrong?" Austin released his grip like he had just touched scalding metal._

"_N-nothing, I'm fine." I gasped out, still clutching my sides. _

"_No, you're not. Tell me or I swear to god I will never let you leave."_

"_It's nothing Aussy…" I whimpered, reluctantly letting go of my sides and putting my arms back around his neck, which he waited before gingerly wrapping his arms around my back, but something was off._

"_What the hell is that." It wasn't even a question, just an angry, stern, 'I'm going to kill someone' statement. _

_He had lifted my shirt high enough to see a dark bruise forming over the lower half of my rib cage._

"_I ran into a table Aus, I already told you that!" I tried chuckling lightly to cover my ass, but he wasn't buying it this time. _

"_No, that bruise was on your left side. This bruise is on the right."_

"_Aus, I have to go. I love you so much." I again threw my arms around him, but around his waist this time, in fear of him grabbing my bad side or continuing to ask questions. "Don't worry about me, I'm gonna be okay, and I'll call you and text you every day and we'll Skype as much as possible." I said, pulling away from him, but he wrapped his arms around my shoulders again and pulling me into his body in a bone-crushing hug, but I didn't care. I felt his lips on my head as he mumbled "I love you so much Darce" into my hair, and then as if he couldn't hold me any tighter, his grip tightened for a second, and then he let go and stared me in the eyes. "You are the most beautiful, strong, talented, brave, whole hearted, amazing, best little sister, best friend," his voice dropped to a whisper, "fucking person anyone could have in their life, and don't let anyone tell you or lead you to believe differently. I love you so much Darce and I will always be here, after everything, no matter what, I promise." _

_A beep of a car horn snapped us both out of our conversation, as he pressed his lips to my forehead one last time, I felt his hands slip around my neck again, and when I pulled away, I felt different – I looked down to see a gorgeous necklace, the letter 'A' hanging loosely against my chest, with a ruby at the end of the 'A'. I gasped and more tears filled up my eyes, blurring my vision, and Aus brushed them away before they could fall, just smiling at me and saying, "I dipped into my college fund."_

"_This… is _real_! Austin, no, take this back!" I quickly moved my arms to unclasp the necklace, but he stopped me, grabbing my wrists and muttering for me to keep it and be happy. "I love you so much baby sister. Don't ever change, and I'll know if you do – because now, whether you like it or not, I'll be with you, forever." He smiled and tapped the necklace with his pointer finger. _

_I wrapped my arms around him one last time, "I love you too." And then without another thought, I pulled away and dashed towards the waiting car, dad in the driver's seat, looking pissed and frustrated as hell, and I mentally wanted to curse myself, but I couldn't bring myself to – Austin was too important to me, and dad meant nothing. _

_Jumping in the car and slamming the door shut, I pressed my hand against the window and turned to stare at Austin, who just smiled sadly and waved one last time, before dad sped off, muttering to himself about how he wishes Austin and I would be more like his angel, who's always on time and never making him wait, and how we're just good for nothing spoiled brats. I tuned him out as I stared out the window, a few tears dripping down my cheeks as I fingered the new pendant resting against my neck – Austin David Malone, you are my best friend, and I'm going to miss you so much._

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, a flight assistant with bright green eyes and long blond hair was gently shaking me awake, murmuring something about how the flight would be landing soon and I needed to buckle my seatbelt. She then moved on to the next person sleeping, waking them the same way as she woke me. I let out a yawn and moved my knees from their resting position against my chest to the floor while I fumbled around looking for my seatbelt, which I shortly found and with a _'click'_ I snapped it in place. I stretched my arms out, being careful to not hit the person sitting next to me – an older lady with grey hair and a sweet smile who had offered me some hard candy when the plane had first taken off, which I politely declined. Oh, yeah, Mom, Dad and Devil were all riding first class; did I forget to mention that? Irrelevant, regardless, but worth mentioning. They left me stuck here in… generic seating, even though I know damn well that if they could afford 3 upper class seats, they could do four, but I'm pretty positive that they forgot up until last minute that I would be joining them on this new life. But as I looked out the window, I couldn't stop a small grin from spreading across my face – California really was beautiful, from the sky at least, and a small twinge of hope snapped in my gut, and I had the sudden feeling that maybe California _would _turn out to be a good life for me.

After I got off the plane, I stood near baggage claim waiting for my small duffel to appear, also waiting for mom, dad and Victoria. I shrugged my cardigan tighter around myself, suddenly feeling very exposed, and a part of me felt watched. Folding my left arm around myself, I brought my right hand up to play with my hair in boredom, a nervous and bored habit of mine. No sooner than I spotted my duffel, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me into the air, spinning me around. I was frozen with fear in their arms at initial contact, but quickly yelped and thrashed my legs around in attempt to free myself from their grip.

"Bre, Calm down!" Came a laugh from near my head, it sounded like a guy.

"I'm not Bre!" I squealed, and he quickly set me down on the ground, while I whipped around to look at him in disbelief. But my hard gaze quickly softened as I took him in – 5"9, soft brown hair, deep hazel eyes and the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck before taking an actual look (and by look I mean checking me out) at me, grinning and continuing, "What's your name?"

"Uh…" I wracked my brain for something cute to say, but quickly snapped out of it – he's my first LA boy – the first of many. "Darcy." I said, smiling brightly.

"Darcy…" He pondered the name for a minute, still smiling before looking back down at me and responding, "James. James Diamond." He winked at me cockily.

"Should that name mean something to me?"

He laughed, but I was serious and he realized that quickly. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope."

"Did you live under a rock or something?"

"Something."

"Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Are you always this forthcoming to strangers?"

"Only when they're as adorable as you are."

I stopped the blush I felt spreading warmth across my cheeks and responded. "I could be 30 and you'd never know."

"You're definitely not 30, because I'm not into the whole 'cougar' thing."

I laughed out loud at that remark and he smirked. "What are you, seventeen?"

"Sixteen, actually."

"Told you you weren't 30."

"I already knew I wasn't 30, dipshit." I laughed and lightly poked his shoulder.

"Well I figured," he smiled, "Which one's yours?" He pointed to the baggage claim.

"The blue duffel." I walked over and went to grab it, but he beat me there and grabbed it for me, slinging it over his shoulder. "Where to?"

"James, gimme my bag, I'm still not sure if you're some psychopathic killer." I smiled and tried to grab my bag from him, but he was much taller than I am and I couldn't reach it, until I backed down and sighed with a huff. "Te odio."

"What?" James questioned me, clearly not understanding.

"He estudiado español durante cuatro años, y me acaba de decir que te odio porque eres un extraño molesto, magnífico quien acabo de conocer y me encantaría conocer más de si sólo me diera mi mochila, James , por favor." I smiled and batted my eyelashes at him sweetly.

He closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them, he looked at me like I had two heads. But then he cocked his head and smirked. "Así que crees que soy atractiva, Darcy? Pues bien, a pesar de que eres hermosa que no está recibiendo su bolsa de nuevo en un futuro próximo."

"¿Crees que soy hermosa?"

"Extremadamente" He winked at me, and began to lean his head in towards mine, when I finished closing the gap between our lips, thinking 'what the hell' about it and holy damn was he a good kisser. My arms snaked around his neck, tangling up in his long locks while I felt his hands creep down to lock tightly onto my waist as he kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat but I didn't think much of it, until I heard someone say out loud, "James!" And then I pulled away from him, breathless.

"H…hey Bre!" He stuttered, taking her in, her stance looked frustrated but not angry – I doubted she was a girlfriend.

"What's up cousin?" She asked slowly, eyeing me as she walked over to James and wrapped her arms snugly around his waist. "Who's this?" She seemed to lighten up as she smiled at me.

"I'm Darcy."

"Bre." She extended her hand for me to shake, and I did, returning her smile. "So you know Jamie?" She poked James in the ribs, clearly using a nickname for him because he just rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess…" I laughed,

"Oh, I get it. You're new to LA and you wanted to see about your first LA boy, right?"

"Damn, how'd you know that?"

"Trust me, I'm from Minnesota, so I was the same way before I started coming out here one week a month, but I bet Jamie was just _thrilled_ to oblige."

"What can I say? The ladies all want a slice of the diamond." He grinned at Bre cockily, I just rolled my eyes.

"Well," I played with the sleeve of my cardigan awkwardly, "I'm gonna go… try and find my parents… it was nice meeting you Bre… James." I smiled at them both, and began to walk away.

"Darcy!" I heard James call from behind me.

I turned around, "yeah?"

He walked over to me, and shrugged my duffel off of his shoulder. "Forgetting something?"

"Oh… yeah, I guess so, thanks." I smiled at him, grabbing my duffel from him. "Nice lips, by the way." I winked at him and smirked before turning on my heels and strutting, not walking, fucking strutting, away. I heard a muttered "damn" under James' breath and that just made me giggle and cross my fingers that he wouldn't be the first or last LA boy that I meet today.

I made my way through the rest of baggage claim and stood near another conveyor belt and scanned the crowd for my mom, dad and devil. I spotted them exiting the airport, none of them concerned where I was or who I was with or anything along those lines, and I rolled my eyes as I made my way after them. Waiting outside for us wasn't a taxi, but a limo – classy. You get fucking first class plane tickets and a damn limo, too? She's not a celebrity – just an annoying good for nothing bitch. I slumped my shoulders and handed my duffel to the concierge/driver of the limo before sliding into the backseat, snatching my iphone out of my pocket and putting my headphones in. The Ataris, Boys of Summer came in playing through my phone and I smiled, _how fitting_. I looked out the window as the rest of my "family" filled into the Limo, laughing and discussing something that I could give two shits about, and then the limo lurched forward and we drove off, and I watched the LAX sign shrinking in the distance as more airplanes took off. I couldn't help the smile on my face that seemed to never fade since we landed here.

Minutes and minutes passed while the limo was stuck in traffic and we weren't really sightseeing, but then we arrived at our apparent destination, the Palm Woods apartment complexes. Holy shit this place is huge, my eyes widened and I pulled out my headphones in surprise, and when the limo came to a stop I didn't even wait for the driver, I just opened the door and stood outside the limo in awe. The driver had apparently already opened the trunk and he walked over to me, holding my blue duffel and a room key, handing them both to me and saying, "You and your family are already checked in, and you're in room 4H, but they asked me to tell you to take all of yours and their stuff upstairs and unpack, because they have a meeting with a producer regarding your sister, but they'll be back in the evening." He sweetly smiled, clearly trying to understand what I'm dealing with, but not to the fullest extent. I thanked him as he walked back round to the car and got into the driver's seat and drove away, leaving a pile of luggage on the ground and a scared sixteen year old standing on the sidewalk, alone. I sighed and looked around for a luggage cart, when I spotted one near the front doors, and I walked over to grab it when another hand grabbed it at the same time. I let go like scalding metal had touched me, and a little girl that looked my age with blonde hair and a short dress on glared at me, before talking it and walking away with it. Exasperatedly, I threw my hands up in the air and groaned; I just wanted to get all this shit upstairs and go explore – this place was giving me so much inspiration for lyrics that I thought my brain was going to explode.

Then I heard a voice.

"Darcy?"

I whipped my head around and saw James standing a few feet away from me, Bre following a few steps behind him, just staring at me.

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I live here." He said questioningly, slowly walking towards me.

I laughed out loud, "You've got to be kidding me." I groaned and walked over towards the entrance, still determined to get a luggage cart.

"No?" He yelled, coming after me and following me inside. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here now, too, apparently." I looked around for a luggage cart, but didn't see any and I sighed again, rolling up my sleeves and throwing my hair up into a ponytail, before turning around and looking at James again. "Can you help me?"

A genuine – looking smile spread across his face again and he nodded. I walked over to the pile of luggage that had stayed untouched this entire time, filling him in on how I needed to take all of these up to my room, which was 4H, and that there was literally no way I could do it all by myself. He laughed and said he would, but then he pulled out his phone and pressed a button – apparently a speed dial, and waited until another voice came out the other end. "Kendall?...Yeah…No, I'm not… No, we're back… yes… Look I need… Kendall shut up!... Thank you. There's a new girl here, and she needs hel… hello?" He laughed again and pressed the end button on his phone. "He'll be here soon. I don't think 6 things of luggage is gonna be easy with the two of us."

I nodded in understanding and I grabbed my duffel off the ground and slugged it over my shoulder, along with grabbing _one_ of Victoria's suitcases (She had 4) and held it in my hand, while James grabbed the other 3, and then a tall, blonde haired, skinny-jean wearing, bright green eyed, gorgeous guy that looked James and my age. He was somewhat out of breath, from running down the stairs I suppose, but stop dead in his tracks when he saw me – staring just like James did when he first saw me. Damn these LA boys and their good looks, because if this kid had the same charm and swag that James did, then I'd be screwed.

"I'm Kendall." He smiled and extended his hand, which I just stared at.

"Darcy… and I'd totally shake your hand or give you a hug or whatever right now, but I have no hands at the moment." I shrugged and laughed, which made him blush slightly and grab the last suitcase, which was my mom and dad's and look at James, who looked at me, and I laughed and walked ahead of them – again strutting and hearing James chuckle slightly… or maybe it was Kendall… I couldn't figure out which one yet, but I got to the elevators and hit the 'up' button and waited for the elevator to open, and when it did, I stepped inside, James and Kendall following closely behind.

"Uh, I'm in 4H… what floor is that?" I looked at both of them expectantly, and Kendall laughed.

"7th floor, fourth room."

"Thanks," I smiled and hit the '7' button and waited for the doors to close and the elevator to move. However, we only got to the fourth floor when the elevator stopped and the doors slid open – revealing the same blonde haired, bitchy looking girl that took the luggage cart earlier, with her arms folded across her chest, but her face lit up when she saw James.

"Hi Jamie!" She smiled, holding her hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing.

"Jennifer." He groaned, then plastering a smile on his face.

"Come to the pool with me!" She giggled, grabbing his arm, causing him to lose balance and dropping all but one of the suitcases – I just laughed.

"Jennifer, I can't I promised Darcy that I'd hel-"

"Oh who cares about the new girl, she's not even talented, it's her little sister that's going to be a star!"

"Jennifer, stop being such a bit-"

"Don't. Even go there James. Come on. Let's go." She grabbed the suitcase from his arms and tossed it to me, which I caught between the two suitcases I already held, stumbling backwards, and looking up to see James being pulled out of the elevator and towards the stairs, and then the elevator doors shut. I looked at Kendall and just shrugged, laughing it off as I dropped the suitcase on the floor of the elevator and hit the '7' button again, before picking up my duffel, and attempting to pick up the rest of the suitcases, but Kendall stopped me, by inadvertently putting his hand on top of mine when we both reached for the same suitcase. I looked up at him, and neither one of us moved our hands, but he broke the silence, telling me that, "You shouldn't have to carry everything, Darcy." Which caused me to move my hand back and let him take the remaining two suitcases and throw them on top of the one that he already carried. The doors then slid open again and I walked out, scanning the hallway for room 4, and then when I spotted it, I smiled and dropped the suitcases, rolling my shoulders back and reaching into my back pocket, fishing for my key card. I grabbed it and opened the door, pulling the suitcases behind me, and then holding the door open for Kendall.

"Damn, I remember when our apartment looked like this." Kendall chuckled, setting the suitcases down and taking in his surroundings.

"Does your not look like this?" I asked, again grabbing my duffel and walking into an empty bedroom and setting the duffel down on the bed, taking in my surroundings. Kendall followed closely, leaning against the doorframe, smiling down at me.

"No, we had some… renovations done." He laughed.

"Well lucky you; this place sucks." I laughed, flipping my hair over its part with my hand and then running my fingers through my hair and again looking around my new room – bland, grey walls, a single window and bed, a basic dark wooded dresser and a door leading to a bathroom, which just contained a porcelain white bathtub, toilet and sink.

"Trust me, I know."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Well the guys and I-"

"The guys?"

"Yeah, it's Me, James – who you already met, and Carlos and Logan. We're in a band."

"No way! What's it called?" I grinned, jumping up off my bed in a new excitement.

"Big Time Rush."

"Hmm, never heard of you." I shrugged.

"Really? We just got back from a world tour…" he muttered in surprise.

"Well, where I'm from, there's a population of 702, so don't take it personally that I have no idea who you are."

"Damn, you're _really_ not from here."

"No, I'm from Foxfield, Colorado."

"Don't worry, I'm from Duluth, Minnesota – small town, kind of the same instance." He smiled at me again.

"Well, that's seriously amazing!" I smiled, "I bet you're really talented."

"Meh, maybe a little bit," he shrugged – this guy was really, really not cocky.

I laughed, but then changed the subject. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, _but_ don't forget that I still have to unpack everything or my parents are gonna murder me… so you can help me out if you want, but I'm not forcing you to stay here if you don't want to." I smiled, got up, walked past him and grabbed one of Victoria's suitcases, then walking into yet another room and dropping it down on the bed. A few seconds later, Kendall followed in, carrying the other 3 suitcases and setting them down on the bed next to me.

"Well, Darce, can I call you Darce?"

I inhaled deeply, thinking about Austin again, and my hand flew up to finger the A resting on my chest before meeting Kendalls gaze, "Yeah, you can call me Darce." I smiled.

"Well then, _Darce_," He grinned, his eyes sparkling in the light streaming in from the blinds. "I would absolutely love to stay and get to know you – all about you." He stood up off the bed and unzipped one of the suitcases, occasionally looking up and meeting my gaze, and I would always look away and try not to blush – his gaze was just so intense, and I don't know, there was something about this guy… something _different_ than any guy I had met in Colorado, and he seemed so much different from James already. I stood up and unzipped another suitcase, beginning to unpack, and I started talking.

"Well, I'm Darcy – Darcy Elaine Malone…"

And all the while, I forgot about the fact that my family didn't love me, that I was without Austin, that I had known Kendall for 15 minutes, anything; it was me and him and that's all I focused on, because that's all that mattered in these moments. And somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I wouldn't be forgetting them anytime soon.

**Alright, there you go! Riss is gonna do the second chapter, I do believe. So that's all for now! Don't forget to review.**

**Love, Lexi (:**

P.S. If any of you have any suggestions for a title for this fic, just PM one of us and we will discuss it! If we choose it we will credit you for it! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Finally! =)**

Chapter 2:

We unpacked almost all of the suitcases except for mine so far and we have talked almost the entire time. He told me about how they got discovered and all the chaos him and his friends/band mates caused back in Minnesota, he even told me about his mom and little sister, but he never mentioned his father, I just never asked because I figured if he wanted to talk about him, he'd mention him.

He told me about his friends, the ones I had yet to meet, Logan and Carlos. He told me that Logan was the brilliant one of the group and how Carlos was the destructive, dangerous one that always wore a helmet, which I found odd but I am not one to talk. He told me how his little sister was smart, but devious and to watch out for her tricking me out of little things. He even told me that his mother was the nicest person I would probably ever meet in my life. As he talked about her, I could tell she meant the world to him and I couldn't help but wish my mother was like his.

As we finished unpacking my last suitcase, he hung the last shirt on a rack in the closet then turned to me as I zipped up the case and put in the closet next to him "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" He asked me, stepping away from the closet, so I could get in there with the suitcase and empty duffle.

"Um nothing, I'll probably just hang out here and clean up a bit." I say, stepping out and sitting on my bed looking around at my new surroundings.

He grabs my arm and stands me up; "Not anymore, you're coming to the pool with me to meet the others and hang out with us." I open my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me before I could speak. "No, I want no excuses. Get dressed and I'll wait out here for you." He said, smiling then stepping into the living room, leaving me alone in my bedroom.

I smile and shake my head at the now closed door before turning to the dresser and taking out my bikinis. I remove my shirt and look in the mirror to see if the bruise on my back faded at all, which it didn't, Unfortunely. I put the bikini on and decide to put some clothes on over it so the big bruise on my lower back that Austin saw wasn't visible to everyone else. The small one of my shoulder would be, but I can easily play that off as a sports injury. **( : / / w w w DO DO / c g i / s e t ? i d = 65336376). **

I examined myself in the mirror and made sure I was presentable and no bruises were being shown, except for my shoulder. I slide mu shoes on and walk out into the living room and see Kendall sitting on the couch playing with his phone. He looks up and smiles when he sees me. "You ready to go?" I nod and follow him out the door after making sure I had my key and phone.

We walk to the pool making odd conversation, but that wasn't calming my nerves. We walked outside and I saw James sitting with two boys, who I assume to be Logan and Carlos. "Hey Darcy!" I jump at the sound of James yelling to me. I look back to Kendall, who was at a smoothie stand ordering and then turn back to James who was standing right in front of me. I see Carlos and Logan stand up and smile at me sweetly. "This is Carlos" He says, pointing to the one with the helmet. Carlos waved nicely when hugged me gently. I hugged back before stepping back. "And this is Logan" He says, pointing to the spiky haired one. Logan did the same as Carlos and sat back down.

"So you're the one James made out with at the airport?" Logan asked. I widened my eyes and looked at James in shock as I turned beat red. "Sorry I embarrassed you. Couldn't help myself. James told us as soon as he got home."

"What happened?" Kendall said, making me jump when he appeared behind me.

"Oh she's the one that James was bragging about making out with at the airport earlier." Carlos answers. Great, whatever chance I had with Kendall is now gone.

"That was you Darcy?" I nod, looking to the floor with my eyes sealed shut. "Ohh." He simply says, sipping at his blue smoothie and moving to his lawn chair near the pool. He sat down and laid back reading a hockey magazine. '_God I really blew a shot with a great guy. He's hot, sings and plays sports. Darcy, why are you so stupid.'_ I said in my head, to myself, and it was true. I blew a shot with a perfect guy.

**I know it's short but that's all I got :D Go for it Lexi! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AYOOOO READERS! Not gonna lie, I'm kind of sad at the feedback we've gotten in the last 2 chapters between our accounts – but hey, as long as you're reading this right now then I already like you more than half of my town! (: So, without farther ado, go read DarkenedAngel365's stories and review, review, review, review! **

So here I sit – in between Carlos and Logan in a plastic lawn chair, slowly sipping on a baby pink smoothie that Kendall insisted on buying me – it tasted slightly like a mix of strawberries and lemons, but not like strawberry lemonade – either way it was delicious. It sent a chill of coldness rushing down my throat, freezing my body from the inside out and giving me silent chills, until a dull throbbing set in, near the back of my head and I nearly dropped the smoothie grabbing my temples and groaning. A collective cheer and laugh rang out around me, "Brain freeze!" I waited for the headache to pass before looking up and staring at the laughing boys around me.

"What the hell is a brain freeze?" I asked, remembering their cheering moments earlier, and their laughter and cheers instantly stopped.

"Y-you don't know what a brain freeze is?" Carlos asked, very slowly, as if I didn't understand them when they said brain freeze.

"No? What is it?" I asked again, picking my feet up and off of the ground, folding them underneath my legs so I was sitting cross –legged on the chair, getting more comfortable as I tugged my short sleeve shirt back onto my shoulders; making sure to cover my (one of many) bruises completely.

No one seemed to move as they all stared at me like I was from another planet and had purple skin and 8 eyes on my face. A sudden clearing of a throat snapped them (and myself) from our trance, to look towards the sound – Logan. "A brain freeze is the sudden burst of coldness that rushes to your head, causing a brief, harmless but annoying as hell, headache that is caused when you drink or eat something cold too quickly. You really didn't know that?"

"Nope," I answered in all sincerity. "I never really had smoothies or ice cream or anything like that back home. My dad's a health nut, and it was always freezing, so what was the actual point in making my insides freeze as much as my outer body was?"

"Touché." James stifled a laugh, nodding at me with his head, taking a sip of his baby blue smoothie before shuddering and rolling his shoulders back, looking at the cup in his hand. "Damn I love these smoothies."

I giggled slightly, before my phone started buzzing on the tabletop, and I immediately reached down to answer it.

_Dad_. Fuck.

"Hello?" My voice cracked, fearing what was going to follow.

"Did you finish unpacking our things?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Is there anything you needed?"

"Was that sass?"

"N-no dad I just-"

"Save it, kid." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You are so _fucking _lucky your mother and I aren't there right now." His tone was laced with malice that made the bruises on my back, shoulders and sides throb, and I visibly shuddered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Shut up. You worthless little bitch. We aren't coming home tonight." I barely heard the rest of his sentences, because it was more or less a threat, I'm sure, but all I knew is that I had a free night, and I let out a slow sigh. "Got it?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Unfortunately." And with that he hung up.

I let the end tone buzzing fill my ears and I looked around at the faces of the guys, so I smiled. "I love you too daddy. Okay, tell grandma I say hi. Bye." Then I hung up the phone and placed it face down on the table, relaxing back into the chair, hoping that by the last looks on the boys' faces meant they weren't going to ask questions.

"Was that your dad?" I looked over at Carlos, who was leaning towards me with his elbows on the table.

"Yep. Who wants to go to the beach?" I grinned and jumped out of my chair, nicking my side with the arm rest and quickly bit my lip and curled my toes to keep from making any noise as I looked down at the rest of the guys, trying to make my pain seem non-existent, which I apparently did a good job of because James jumped up immediately, followed by Kendall and Carlos, and finally Logan.

"We're in." They said simultaneously, sharing a smile with each other and then with me.

"Great!" I smiled back and grabbed my phone off the table, sliding it into my back pocket and sliding my blue ray-bans over my eyes as I turned and looked at the guys, grabbing their stuff and hurrying after me. "Anyone want a piggy back ride?" I folded my arms across my chest and although they all towered over me in height, I tried to look intimidating.

"Sure, hop on." James remarked, rushing ahead of me and then crouching for me to get on his back, to which I just laughed, before he stood up straight and gave me an odd look, before I calmed myself and looked back at Kendall, Logan and Carlos. Who would be most willing?

"Carlos – what do you weigh? Like, 160- 170?"

"Yeah..?" He scrunched his eyes in confusion before he realized. "No, Darcy, there's no way that you can give me a piggy back ride – I'll… I'll crush you!"

Again, I just laughed. "Hop on, you'll see." I turned my back to him and crouched down, before I head his voice near my ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Car! Hop on."

"Car?" He questioned.

"Don't question the awkward nicknames I'm gonna give you guys the first day here and get on my back."

"Okay…" He stuttered a bit before I felt a large weight on my back and my arms wrapped to my sides to hold his legs, as his hands gripped my shoulders. I tried not to groan in pain, because he was dangerously close to the bruise on my shoulder and his heels were hitting my sides, but it just came out as a strangled cough, and then I grinned and bared it and started walking like I had a 10 ounce backpack on my back and not a Carlos.

"How… What… Darcy?" Carlos just stammered from my back, shocked.

"I play about every sport you can imagine." I shot back, before stopping and kicking off my flip flops and turning around to look at the other 3. "Can one of you carry those for me? Thanks babes." I winked before turning on my heels again and walking faster with Carlos, until the beach was in sight and I broke out running. I felt the hot sand pricking my legs as it shot up around me from running, and the heat of it slowly burning my feet so I made my way to the ocean even faster. We finally reached the ocean, and I spun around, dropping Carlos on his butt in the water. He just stared at me dumbfoundedly, before blinking and reaching his hand out for me to help him up, but he just pulled me down into the water with him, laughing.

"Carlos! My phone! Shit." I laughed loudly as I fumbled with my phone in my pocket, grabbing it and holding it above my head as I made my way closer to shore where I could see Kendall, James and Logan flagging us down.

"Car!" I yelled, before turning around and having my face smack right into his chest – which just made me laugh harder. "My nose."

"Oh, you're fine." He lightly punched my shoulder and I inhaled sharply but quickly laughed it off and wrapped an arm around his waist, as we made our way to the guys together.

"Well you two seem… cozy." James winked.

"No. Car is going to be majorly friend zoned if he thinks that this," I gestured to him and I with our arms around each other, "Is anymore than friendship."

"Damn Darce, brutally honest much?" Kendall chuckled, slinging a towel over his shoulder and slapping James on the shoulder.

"That's me! Brutally honest, gorgeous, and good at everything." I grinned and shot them a look that even I couldn't read.

"Seems like it." Kendall remarked, apparently before realizing what he said because he quickly cleared his throat to hide a small blush creeping over his cheeks and changing the subject. "So, we were gonna go to ours, Carlos, you in?"

"Yeah I am."

"Ours?" I questioned, looking up at Kendall.

"Yeah, we have 'our' kind of island thing out here. Wanna come?" He asked, directing his attention down at me and reaching out to hand me my black flip flops, which I had forgotten about kicking off in the lobby. I grabbed then and let them fall into the sand before sliding them onto my feet and looking back up at him.

"Hell yes I do!" I grinned again and let out a laugh, adjusting my arm around Carlos.

"Cool, lets go!" James matched my grin and tightened the grip he had on his towel over his shoulder and started walking towards the pier on ,my left side. I shrugged my shoulders and started following him and Logan, while Kendall stayed behind a bit.

"Let's go Kenny-doll!" I laughed and stopped walking, opening my arm that wasn't around Carlos to him, and he put on a cheeky smile, stepping into my arm and sliding his around my shoulders lightly. I looked up at him and smiled before using the ball of my foot to kick him in the butt before biting my lip and winking.

"You… I don't understand you Darce." He laughed and adjusted his grip on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him and farther from Carlos.

"Carlos!" A distant yell called, and I looked away from Kendall to feel and see Carlos pulling his arm from around my shoulder and take off running to James who was beckoning him, clearly 20 feet away and struggling with the boat.

I turned my attention back to Kendall and just laughed. "Are they always like this?"

"Around a new girl? Yes." He just smiled back at me and I let my hand drop slightly so it was resting at the waistline of his board shorts that I could feel from the slightest touch, and in a weird way that made me blush. He noticed and tightened his grip on my shoulder again, this time directly on my bruise and it caught me by surprise and I inhaled sharply in pain.

He let go of me like he had touched hot metal. "Darce! I'm sorry, what… ah, what happened?"

"Kendall, you're fine!" I rolled my shoulders. "Just a… volleyball bruise." I shrugged and tried to put my arm back around him, but he stopped me.

"Show me."

"What?" I stopped walking too and looked at him with scrunched eyebrows.

"I've seen you since you got here, Darce. You've been flinching and always looking like you're in pain and always trying to cover it up when you _are_ in pain, no matter how good of an actress you think you are, I see right through you. So, show me this volleyball bruise."

I sighed and rolled my shoulders back, cracking them before lifting my shirt over my head and holding it in my hand, turning so that Kendall had a clear look at the bruise on my shoulder, but not the rest of them because of my tank top.

"Shit, Darce that looks like a cut. What did you do?" He gently took my arm in his hands and moved my hair out of the way, which sent shivers down my spine.

"I- I… uh… I hit the ball and tripped over another girl and fell into the… uh… basket with the other volleyballs in them."

"You're a terrible liar." He breathed, still looking at my shoulder. "Tell me."

"I'm not… lying."

Kendall moved so he was standing behind me, gently running his hand up and down my arm and his breath was on my neck, "are you sure?"

"N-no…" I stuttered, biting my lip and trying to keep my composure.

"Tell me, Darcy." The way my name rolled off his lips made my knees go week and then he pressed his lips to the base of my neck and I let out a soft moan as I curled my toes deep into the sand and strained my muscles.

"I did." It came out as a whisper, and we both knew that he was slowly taking control over me.

"I don't believe you." He placed another kiss higher up my neck.

"I'm n-not… lying."

Another kiss, higher up my neck.

I tilted my head to the side so he had better access to my neck as another groan escaped my lips.

Another kiss, at the base of my jaw.

All the while he kept moving my hair out of the way so it was nearly all to one side.

Another kiss, my cheek, near the corners of my lips.

I inhaled and tried to turn around but his arms stopped me, holding my arms tightly – but not tightly enough to leave bruises and whispered, "no," in my ear.

I whimpered against his grasp but could do nothing as me trailed his kisses back to my cheek and down my neck to my shoulder. "I can stop." He blew on the back of my neck and chills ran down my spine again.

"D-don't." I managed to mutter out between half closed lips. "Just let… let go." I struggled my shoulders against him and he loosened his grip just enough that I could turn around and press my lips to his and throw my arms around his neck, nipping at his bottom lip with my teeth, and letting my fingers get tangled up in his hair. A groan escaped his lips and his hands moved to my sides and gripped tightly for a moment before I reeled back in pain and he moved his hands higher up my sides and squeezed again, before embarking back on his attack on my lips. He took my shock as the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and I pulled myself closer to him and stood on my tip toes to get better leverage on my attack as well. We fought for dominance before I finally gave and let him take the lead. I felt his hands leave my sides before I felt them under my thighs, and I was jerked up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he sat on the ground, then laying down and pulling me on top of him – never breaking our kiss.

My arms retracted from his neck and I let my fingers tangle in his hair as his hands roamed my back and sides, slowly sliding my tank top up further and further up my back before I felt his hands on my bare back and my bare stomach against his tee shirt. He finished tugging the tank off of my head and I took the opportunity to sit up for a minute, breaking the kiss and giving him a once-over, grabbing the hem of his shirt and as he sat up I took the opportunity to slip it over his head as well. I looked down at him and bit my lip as my hands ran down his chest and then to his defined abs and hips. My descent with my hands stopped when his lips connected with my neck once again, kissing and nipping gently but hungrily. I moaned again, raking my nails down his abs which made him stop kissing my neck to groan out and flip me onto my back, before beginning to kiss me again.

His hand slid down from my side to my leg, running up and down slowly before stopping at the hem of my shorts and fumbling with the button on them before finally getting it and letting me shimmy my shorts off of my body. He rubbed his hand on my stomach, reattaching his lips to my collarbone and I moaned out his name as I felt his hand dip down to my bikini bottoms.

"Darcy."

"Darcy?"

"Darcy!"

"Huhwhat?" I snapped back to reality to Kendall looking at the bruise on my shoulder.

"How did you do this again?"

"I told you…" I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger, trying to shake back to reality from that _very_ hot dream/moment I was having.

"No, you didn't." He looked me in the eyes from his position next to my shoulder.

"I fell into a basket of volleyballs." I shook my head. "Silly me."

"Well, genius. Hold still." He grabbed my shoulder forcefully and snapped my arm back with a sickening pop, and I shrieked in pain, holding back tears, before the pain stopped and my shoulder felt better.

"What the fuck Kendall!?" I growled, punching him in the arm with my 'not so good' arm, but he grabbed my fist halfway through the air and gently put my arm down.

"Your shoulder was dislocated. How the _hell_ did you not realize that? Especially carrying Carlos!" He was dumbfounded.

"I… I don't know, I get hurt playing sports so much that I guess I didn't think anything of it." I shrugged my shoulders, my mind beginning to wander back to my 'dream' as my eyes looked over Kendall, trying to picture if that's really what he looked like shirtless, but his voice snapped me back to reality, again.

"We have to take you to a hospital to get this properly fixed, Darce."

"No, I'm okay." I tugged my arm from his grasp and began walking away.

"Darcy!" Kendall grabbed my other arm and turned me to face him, keeping his hand firmly gripped around my bicep and I couldn't help but shudder at the contact – remembering how it felt in my dream.

"I'm really okay, Kendall. I just… I hate hospitals and my parents aren't here and all I need is a sling and you said all of you play hockey so I'm sure one of you have one and you said Logan wanted to be a doctor so maybe he can just look at it and just make sure you popped it back in to place correctly and I just really don't think going to the hospital is necessary and I just wanna forget about the fact that my shoulder was dislocated and just go to your island and get to be better friends and just have fun!" I took a huge breath, having stammered that all in one breath, that I'm sure Kendall barely registered what I was saying, I was talking so fast.

He loosened his grip on my bicep and moved his hands up to my shoulders, sighing audibly and using his thumbs to rub small circles near my shoulder blades. "Darcy. You can't just… _expect _me to sit here, knowing you're hurt and not do anything about it!" His voice was calm and collected but his eyes showed hurt and longing – longing for what I don't know, but it was there.

"Thank you for caring Kendall, but I think I'm gonna be okay."

"Darcy-" Kendall started, rolling his head back to look up into the cloudless blue sky.

"Look – I'll make you a deal. Okay?" I shot my hands out to grab his forearms and direct his attention to me and to look into my eyes.

"What?" His eyes lost that hurt look and a slight twinkle came back to his emerald orbs and I had to smack myself mentally not to get lost in them.

"We'll go back to the Palm Woods while the guys figure out the boat and get me a sling, which, don't tell me you don't have because between the four of you, I'm sure you have about twelve. Then, we're going to come back here and hopefully the guys will have the boat fixed by then, and we'll tell them that I dislocated my shoulder a _while_ ago, and it started bothering me, hence the sling. When we get back here, I promise you that you have full permission to take me to the hospital. Okay?" I smiled at him and let my arms drop from his arms and let my right arm hang in the air for him to shake.

He groaned and moved his left hand from my shoulder and grabbed my hand in his. "Deal." He laughed and his eyes regained the full sparkle they first had when I got here.

"Brilliant." I grinned and shook our hands once before dropping my hand from his altogether. "Let's head back then."

"Brilliant? Who the hell in America says Brilliant?" He laughed, mocking me before taking a few steps in front of me and then stopping to turn and look back at me. "You coming, _Darce_?"

His voice floated over to me and all I could to was blink and smile in response, when he bent down a bit with his back towards me. "Kendall I don't want a piggy back ride." I giggled, and I could hear the grin in his voice without even seeing his face.

"I don't care… you never know! Swinging your arms while you walk could… potentially dislocate your shoulder again!"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Yes. Now hop on."

"Only because in a strange way, I'm starting to love you and your band of misfits, Kendall Knight." I smiled to myself and laughed out loud before jumping onto Kendalls back easily and gracefully, wrapping my arms around his neck – being careful not to choke him.

"Anything you say, Darcy Malone." He turned his head and shot me a wink before tightening his grip around my legs and starting to walk towards the Palm Woods. "Oh, and you realize that the longer you stay around here; around me and the 'band of misfits', you're gonna become a misfit yourself."

"Strangely, I can love with that."

"Good."

We walked in silence for a while longer until we were in the parking lot of the Palm Woods apartments and he stopped to kick the sand off of his feet before saying something else that took my breath away.

"And Darce?"

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning my head around his shoulder to attempt to look at him.

"In a weird way, I guess I'm starting to love you too."

He turned his head to look at me and smiled at me, not taking his eyes off of mine. We stayed like that for a minute, "you have pretty eyes." He smiled, showing a dimple that made me giggle but still not saying anything, before he cleared his throat and averted his attention away from me and started walking again until we got to the elevator. Still not putting me down, we got in the elevator and I watched him hit the '2' button and then the 'door close' button. The doors slowly slid shut and it was a short ride up to the second floor and an even shorter walk to his room, 2J.

He reached around me and into his back pocket to grab his key and flawlessly opened the door, silently stepping inside and closing the door behind him with his foot. He made his way through the apartment, readjusting me on his back so I wasn't slipping down farther, until he reached a room. The door was already open, so he just walked in to what I assumed to be his room and one of the other guys'. Probably Logan or Carlos', because I don't think that James and Kendall could share a room out of sheer personality differences – they would tear each other's throats before that happened. But then again, I barely knew either one of them so I can't make any rash judgments. Kendall slid me off of his back and made sure I was standing surely on my feet before walking farther into the room to a desk drawer and beginning to rummage through one of the drawers, searching for the sling, I presumed.

He presented it a few moments later and motioned for me to follow him into the connecting bathroom into the bedroom, and when I got there, he motioned for me to sit on the sink in front of him. So I hopped up onto the sink and offered him my arm.

"Lose the shirt first."

"What?" I suddenly felt self-conscious and wrapped my arms around my stomach, wincing at the contact but keeping a stone face as I stared back at Kendall.

"You heard me. Lose it." He didn't smile, he didn't act flirty or silly or anything but stone cold, caring and forceful, which strangely made me want to listen to him.

"Kendall I don't think… can't you just help me put the sling on?"

"No. Darcy, something's wrong with you – You're not acting right. Just tell me or take the goddamn shirt off."

"This wasn't part of the deal, Kendall." I growled, sliding off the sink and grabbing the sling from his hands and walking out of the bathroom with him in tow.

"Darcy." His voice had softened, but still sounded forceful and hoarse.

"No, Kendall." I turned around to face him, putting my hand against his chest and looking up in his eyes again. "My life is my own fucking life. You haven't even known me for three hours and here you are telling me that you _know _me? You don't have that right. Even if something was wrong with me, it's still none of your goddamn business! So here's an idea – if this is your way of _hitting _on me, try someone else – because I'm getting sick of the mind games – you being cute and thoughtful and then acting as though it never happened and being embarrassed or… or… ashamed! So my life, again, is my damn life and I'm going to live it _exactly _how I want to live it – so I want to go to your guys' island and spend time with all of you and build relationships and see where the hell my feelings are going with you,"

His mouth opened in protest, and I realized what I had said and I just groaned and threw my head back before crossing my arms over my chest and continuing.

"Yes, my _feelings for you_, Kendall. I don't even know what the hell they are yet, and I want more than anything to figure them out – but what I do know is that I've known you for three hours and you leave me speechless with every other word you say, and all I want you to do is just throw away any shame or embarrassment or questioning or anything and just fucking _kiss me._" I threw my hands in the air in exasperation before closing my eyes and inhaling deeply before opening my eyes to see Kendall standing directly in front of me, his face inches from mine.

"Well if you wanted me to, why didn't you just ask?" He questioned, bringing his hand up to cup the side of my face before smiling and closing the distance between our lips.

**OKAY. THAT IS THE CLOSEST THING TO SMUT THAT I WILL EVER WRITE, GOT IT? Whew. Alright, Chapter 3 from Lexi dearest is done - yay for Karcy/Dandall Fluffy goodness and kissing and kind of smut and shit and yes. We still need a name, and I'm thinking of just using band of misfits, but I still don't know. **

**The ball's in your court now, Riss (;**

**Xoxo, Lexi **


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a few moments to register what was going on, but when I did I immediately reacted. I dropped the sling and flung my arms around his neck, resting one hand on his cheek, returning the kiss. Kendall slides his hands around my waist and began leading towards his bed. He threw me down on the bed I sat up as he came over to me and captured my lips to his again and this time our tongues instantly met. Kendall kissed me deeply as he ran his hands higher on my thighs and to my shorts. His gentle hands kept going higher until they slipped under the light fabric of my shirt. He moved his hands back down again and ran his hands up and down my thighs. Kendall scooted closer to me and laid me down on his bed while lying on top of me as he continued to kiss me. He detached his lips from mine and as he did I gasped as if I lost something I needed and moaned as his lips went from her jaw to her neck and down to my collar bone. He was kissing my collar bone until we heard his phone start ringing from the pocket of his jeans. Kendall groaned as he sat up and dug his phone out and answered it while trying to even out his heavy breathing.

"Hello?" He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and walking back out and sitting at the end of bed.

"Hey dude, we got the boat running. Are you and Darcy coming back yet?" James asked. He looked to me and stood up. I followed, fixing my shirt and shorts and moving to the mirror in the bathroom to fix my hair.

"Yeah, we just got her sling and we're leaving now." I heard him answer. I walk out of the bathroom and pick the sling up off the floor. I hear Kendall hang up with James and turn back to me. "Need help?" I nod as he walks over and grabs the sling, helping me put it on.

We walk out of 2J and the Palm Woods before heading to back to the boat. It was silent because I don't think either of us knew how to approach the situation. We obviously liked each other, but the main question that kept me from speaking was '_is it too soon and too risky?_'


End file.
